


Book Commentary: This Dark Endeavor

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [19]
Category: The Apprenticeship of Victor Frankenstein - Kenneth Oppel
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Relationships: Konrad Frankenstein/Elizabeth Lavenza
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: This Dark Endeavor

  * This is basically a prequel AU for _Frankenstein_ where Victor has a twin brother.
  * So, this bit right at the start kinda feels like an homage to the original _Frankenstein_ novel. But with a very different monster.
  * “‘Because it is you,’ she whispered, ‘who is the real monster.'” Holy foreshadowing.
  * Why does the fight between Victor and his brother also feel like foreshadowing?
  * …So, wait, this whole thing was a play? OK…
  * We’ve got Elizabeth, we’ve got Henry, we’ve got the parents, we’ve got the new twin Konrad. Who are we missing?
  * “Oh, yeah, I’m always fine every time I sneak out here on this ledge.” And then Victor immediately falls.
  * I’m getting _Channel Zero: Candle Cove_ vibes from the relationship between Victor and Konrad. Which twin will end up being Mike, and which twin will end up being Eddie?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
